


b a b y   b o y

by maxmoehoe



Series: AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, and klaus can levitate again, dd/lg, ddlb, drug mention, just klaus being pure, klaus deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxmoehoe/pseuds/maxmoehoe
Summary: “Did you find anything else of importance in my room? My buttplug? A cum-soaked tissue? I know you didn’t find drugs. Even if I wasn’t sober I have better places to hide them.” Klaus slapped his ass for dramatic effects, winking nonchalantly and giggling to himself.“Well, I-”“I meant my ass, Diego.”Diego stared at Klaus, completely dumbfounded. How dense did he think he was? “I know that, Klaus.”“Just making sure you know.”They both froze for a few seconds, just watching each other with contrasting expressions. Klaus seemed to be so proud of himself, while Diego was just completely exasperated.“Right, well anyway, I-”“Are you sure you understood? It’s just that you didn’t laugh at all when I said it. I mean, I was practically admitting to being a drug mule!”“Jesus Christ!” Diego rubbed the side of his temples, talking to Klaus was even more exhausting than going on missions. “What I was trying to say,” He put as much emphasis on ‘trying’ as he possibly could, “Is that I also found a pacifier.”***Or, Diego finds Klaus' pacifier and isn't sure how to react.





	b a b y   b o y

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh back at it again with a Kliego fic because I love my soft boys. ps the conversation I put in the summary is my favorite part of the entire fic lmao

Everyone who has ever met Klaus Hargreeves knew that he was childish, it wasn’t something he tried to hide. He would frequently start arguments with people for no apparent reason, mock his brothers, and seemingly didn’t have the mental capacity to hold a serious conversation. He was most definitely the most foolish of the siblings, Five even had a theory that he was the most immature and fatuous man alive. There was never any real proof on that theory, but man was it convincing.

Still, despite how childish Klaus was, Diego really wasn’t anticipating to find a pacifier in his drawer.

 

Diego had just wanted to check and make sure Klaus wasn’t back on drugs, he clearly was not even a little bit just snooping through his belongings out of sheer curiosity.

Going into his strangest siblings room he didn’t really have a clue as to what he would find, but he was certain there would be something weird. Definitely makeup, probably a sex toy of some time, possibly even a fingernail collection, or locks of everyone in the families hair. But not a pacifier.

Technically speaking, a pacifier isn’t nearly as outlandish as a hair collection, but it’s always quite a bit strange to find out what your family members are into sexually. Though they weren’t necessarily a ‘normal’ family, and everyone had known that Luther and Allison had been having sex for years, which by default means that Allison was a furry, at least now she is. And Diego had drunkenly fucked Klaus just a few days beforehand. The keyword being drunkenly, of course, why would he ever do that sober? He just wasn’t in the right mind. It’s not because he’d been having thoughts about Klaus for years, and listening to him through the walls while touching himself, and at one point very sincerely considered getting a security camera to hide in Klaus’ room.

No, that was all completely irrelevant. What’s in the past is in the past, what an adolescent does doesn’t affect his adult life at all.

What a fuckin’ crock.

But that’s just taking attention away from the real issue, which is, of course, why the fuck does Klaus have a pacifier in his drawer? And why did thinking about Klaus using the pacifier make Diego feel anything but disgust? And most importantly why-

Wait a minute. Is that Allison's hair?

“What are you looking for?”

Diego slammed the drawer shut. He spun around to see his brother levitating over his desk, laying on his side with one hand ‘holding his head up’ and the other on his hip. 

“Huh, haven’t seen you levitate since we were kids.” 

Klaus smiled a wide toothy grin, rising a little higher in order to attempt to impress his older brother. He wasn’t really older than him at all, but it always felt to them like he was. “Yes well with my recent sobriety,” Klaus extended the last word, fully aware of what his brother was really doing rummaging through his belongings. “I’m finally able to do it again. Ah, I’ve missed it.” Klaus performed a little flip in the air, the same smile on his face as a child would have while trying to show his parents that he can ride his bicycle without any hands. Diego played along, smiling and nodding to make Klaus happy, and so he would forget that he was caught looking through his stuff without permission.

“So, you find anything interesting?”

“Oh, just uh, Allisons hair.”

Klaus looked quite proud of himself for his achievement of somehow obtaining the actual hair off of Allison's head. Diego wasn’t the least bit impressed but decided to play it up for his own sake. “I’m gonna sell it on eBay, I can make a killing off of it. I mean, I can make money off of any of you guys’ hair. By the way Diego, can I have some of your hair?”

“No.”

“Fingernail clippings?”

“No.”

“Dirty socks?”

“For chrissake Klaus, you can’t have any of that! I like my socks.”

Klaus crossed his arms, huffing at the nerve of Diego to not even let him have a few strands of his hair. Who does he think he is? It’s not like it’s gonna kill him or anything.

“Anyway!” Klaus threw his hands up in dramatics, his face showing a feature much angrier than he could possibly be. Another thing anyone that’s met Klaus knows about him is that he’s a giant drama queen, even worse than Allison. “Did you find anything else of importance in my room? My buttplug? A cum-soaked tissue? I know you didn’t find drugs. Even if I wasn’t sober I have better places to hide them.” Klaus slapped his ass for dramatic effects, winking nonchalantly and giggling to himself.

“Well, I-”

“I meant my ass, Diego.”

Diego stared at Klaus, completely dumbfounded. How dense did he think he was? “I know that, Klaus.”

“Just making sure you know.”

They both froze for a few seconds, just watching each other with contrasting expressions. Klaus seemed to be so proud of himself, while Diego was just completely exasperated.

“Right, well anyway, I-”

“Are you sure you understood? It’s just that you didn’t laugh at all when I said it. I mean, I was practically admitting to being a drug mule!” 

“Jesus Christ!” Diego rubbed the side of his temples, talking to Klaus was even more exhausting than going on missions. “What I was trying to say,” He put as much emphasis on ‘trying’ as he possibly could, “Is that I also found a pacifier.”

“Oh.” Klaus came back to the ground, his face full of shame and uncertainty. He attempted not to look up at Diego, but all attempts were futile. The fact of the matter was, Klaus had entirely disregarded that he left it in that drawer, he had actually been searching for it the entire day.

“Are you a little?”

“That’s..” And now yet another thing anyone that’s met Klaus Hargreeves knows: Klaus is not modest, at all. He’s remarkably open and proud of who he is. That’s why Diego was shocked to see how flustered this whole ordeal made him. He hadn’t wanted to upset Klaus or make him feel wrong about who he was, all he wanted was for his baby brother to be happy and content. He had to help him in whatever way he could.

“Do you need someone to take care of you? Do you need me to be your daddy?”

Klaus’ eyes remained on the ground, the skin on his bottom lip splitting from how hard he was unintentionally biting it. The silence was deafening, it had only been a few seconds but to Diego it felt like an eternity. Klaus’ teeth released his lip as he allowed himself to look Diego in the eyes. He smiled, though it hurt his lip even more. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

***

Diego had never been into DD/LG, he had never even given it much thought before. Frankly, he found the entire thing to be rather odd. 

But something about seeing how happy Klaus was as he lied on the floor coloring made his stomach feel warm and tingly. He didn’t get aroused watching it, it just felt nice. He hadn’t seen Klaus truly happy in a long time. Well, if you don’t count when he was rolling.

Diego just felt the overwhelming desire to take care of Klaus, to protect him from anything and everything that could ever cause him harm. The outside world was bound to hurt him, to eventually cause him to go back to his old ways. But for now, Klaus was okay, he was perfectly content coloring in a Hello Kitty coloring book and humming a nonsensical tune that he had made up himself. Klaus’ feet were in the air, kicking rhythmically as he lay. Diego sat across from him on the floor, his legs were crossed in what Klaus had declared “Criss Cross Applesauce” in order to take up as little space as possible. He couldn’t help but smile at how innocent Klaus looked. They both knew had hadn’t been innocent in years, but at this moment he truly felt like he was just an innocent child, forever protected from any fears or worries.

The pacifier in Klaus’ mouth didn’t feel as strange anymore, it just felt nice. Any worry that either of the boys had melted away, this world only existed in this little room and they would make the most of it.

Diego noticed his hand was stroking Klaus’ hair, though he couldn’t pinpoint the moment he had started touching Klaus if you asked him to. Klaus didn’t seem to mind, he just continued on with humming and grinning. The spit dripping off the pink pacifier soaked the page that sat under it, but as long as it wasn’t the page he was currently using Klaus didn’t give a care in the world. “Almost finished, Daddy!”

Klaus flipped to the front page of the book and carefully picked out a sticker to place on the page, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he placed it perfectly in the exact spot he wanted it in. Klaus covered the page with his arm, looking up at Diego to make sure he couldn’t see what he wrote. He tore the page out with more intensity than Diego had ever seen him put into anything before. After all, he couldn’t just rip the page he had worked so hard on. 

“Tada!” Klaus held the page up to show Diego his masterpiece, the most immense look of pride on his face. “Do you like it, Daddy?”

Klaus had colored out of the lines plenty of times, but Diego didn't mind, for written in big blue letters were: TO THE MOST HANDSOMEST DADDY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD FROM YOUR BABY!!! Right next to a sticker of Hello Kitty holding up a yellow heart.

Diego took Klaus into his arms, kissing his forehead and petting his hair. “I love it, baby! I’m going to hang it up in my room so I can see it every day when I get ready!” 

Klaus bounced up and down in his arms, letting out a tiny “Yay!” before kissing Diego on the cheek. Klaus pulled away from Diego, smacking a big smooch on the paper, then holding it up for Diego to kiss. Diego placed a kiss on the paper in return and placed another kiss on Klaus’ forehead.

They had just started this dynamic today, but it was clear that Klaus loved it, so in return Diego loved it. He didn’t mind being his daddy at all, not one bit. No, he could get used to being a daddy to the cutest boy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a stan instagram for Robert Sheehan ! robert___sheehan (3 underscores) if any of you want to follow that


End file.
